lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Dunland (Biome)
Dunland is the home of the enemies of Rohan, the Dunlendings, who, after they were driven out of their old home in Rohan, now reside in Dunland. Spruce and Oak trees are common here, along with stone boulders. Dunland is located along the southernmost part of the Misty Mountains, bordered by Enedwaith on its north, south, and western borders. Dunlending houses, Dunlending taverns, Dunlending Hill Forts, and Dunlending Campfires can be found throughout this biome. The Dunland Woodlands sub-biome contains more trees and has lower spawn rates for the Dunlendings who defend it. Dunland is one of the few evil factions that good players will gain alignment points for, since they are enemies with the Gundabad Orcs. Upon Entering Dunland you gain the achievement: "Land of the Wild Men." Sub-biomes Dunland Woodlands The Dunland Woodlands is a sub-biome that generates randomly throughout Dunland. They contain greater tree coverage (mainly spruces and oaks with the occasional chestnut tree) and Dunlendings spawn here less often. Dunlending Campfires are the only structures that spawn in this sub-biome. The Dunland Woodlands can be seen in the background of the image above. In some places, podzol and grassless dirt makes up the terrain. As well as with most forested variants there is a dense version with much more vegetation and larger trees. Structures Four Dunlending structures generate here. * Dunlending Houses - These simple houses belong to the Dunlendings. They are one-roomed and wooden. They have simple holes for windows, a bed, a Dunlending and a normal crafting table, a chimney, and a fire pit covered by an iron bar. One Dunlending spawns here. * Dunlending Taverns - Structures similar to Dunlending Houses, except larger. They have a fire enclosed by bars in the middle, tables, Dunlendings, and a counter, behind which are a chest, crafting tables, furnaces, and barrels. Behind the counter there also spawns a Dunlending bartender, and a Dunlending Drunkard spawns here as well. * Dunlending Campfires - Small structures consisting of a fire in a pit, skulls on cobblestone walls, logs hewn down to be benches, and a chest. Dunlendings seem to congregate around it, and animals tend to wander into the fire and die. They are the only structure to spawn in the Woodlands. * Dunlending Hill Forts - Large structures similar to (and probably inspired by) Rohan Fortresses. They consist of the same wall pattern and are very similar, albeit smaller, from the outside, but they are different inside. They contain Dunlending Warriors and a Dunlending Warlord, barracks with beds and a barrel, banners, and an armor stand, as well as two fences, between which is a piece of wool (a punching bag, maybe?) Mobs Dunlendings spawn here day and night. Orcs do not, since the Dunlendings are already evil. *Crebains - Black birds found exclusively in this biome. * Dunlending - Wild and somewhat primitive men who hate the men of Rohan, whom they call 'Strawheads', for driving them from the plains. They carry wooden, stone, or, rarely, iron weapons, and can also hold clubs, hoes, tridents, or other tools of labor. They give easy alignment for Rohan (and others) as they are easy to kill. * Dunlending Warriors - Warriors of the people of Dunland . They carry iron weapons and are ready to take on the filthy Strawheads. * Dunlending Archers - Dunlending Warriors with bows, so that they can kill at a distance. * Dunlending Bartenders - Traders who spawn in Dunlending Taverns and sell food and drink. * Dunlending Drunkards - Dunlendings, who spawn in Dunlending Taverns and Dunlending Hill Forts, who carry a mug of ale. They are always drunk and drink more than other Dunlendings. * Dunlending Warlords - Traders who spawn in Dunlending Hill Forts. They will let you hire Dunlendings , Dunlending Warriors , and Dunlending Archers for a price. Invasions Dunland will often invade Enedwaith, and sometimes Rohan as well. Dunlending invasions usually consist of large amounts of normal Dunlendings , with smaller numbers of Warriors , Archers , and Banner Bearers. Vegetation Dunland has many trees, spruce, oak and a few chestnut trees. The Dunland Woodlands sub-biome has greater tree coverage. Category:Biomes Category:Men Category:Dunland Category:Environment Category:Evil